


Every Other Weekend

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: "Trading kids every other weekend is as close as we'll ever be again..."





	Every Other Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Cole doesn't exist in this one. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**  
  
John McBain was sitting at the bar in Rodi's, nursing a beer when he felt rather than saw someone approach. He looked up to see his best buddy and also superior at the police station, Bo Buchanan, slide into the seat beside him.  
  
"Drinking alone?" Bo asked.  
  
"Yeah," John said with a nod of his head. "What brings you by?"  
  
"Nora's baby shower is tonight and I couldn't deal with all that female oohing and ahhing," Bo jested as he waved to the bartender and ordered a beer. "What are you doing here? I thought it was your weekend to have the kids."  
  
John nodded. "Its suppose to be but Marty is taking them into the city tonight so they can meet her new squeeze. Its supposedly a 'special occasion'," John said with a roll of his eyes. "I am now regretting playing Mr. Nice Guy."  
  
"Why - because you wanted to see your kids or because you hate the idea of Marty moving on - or maybe both?" Bo asked. He accepted the beer from the bartender and tipped it to his lips as he watched for John's reaction.  
  
John shrugged. "Maybe a bit of both," he allowed. He had never been comfortable discussing his feelings with anyone but now that he was approaching being two sheets to the wind, the words were just tumbling past his lips. "It's only been a year, man. How could she move on in a year's time?"  
  
"You moved on a long time before that," Bo said, not unkindly.  
  
"I know, Bo, I know. But it was one kiss ... One kiss with another woman and I admitted it was a mistake. And yet, she still wanted us over and done with."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't just that," Bo said. "You two lost a lot. Sometimes it's just hard to rebuild after all of that."  
  
"How did you get over Nora marrying your brother?"  
  
Bo shrugged. "I never did, John. She was always in my heart even when I was fighting it the hardest. Even when I was at my most stubborn. But we finally got it right. And look, she's having my daughter now so maybe there's hope for you and Marty after all. You just have to be willing to fight for her."  
  
John shook his head. "Its different. Marty will never forgive me and some part of me, will never forgive myself."  
  
"Well that's a big problem then," Bo admitted. "But don't give up just yet."  
  
"We're divorced, Bo. She has a new guy, some artist Bohemian type... She doesn't want me anymore."  
  
"Maybe if you just told her you miss her..."  
  
"I can't." John couldn't risk her saying she didn't feel the same way. Even though he missed everything he and Marty used to share. He couldn't tell her he still loved her because she was clearly over him. He was the only stupid one hanging onto what didn't exist anymore.  
  
"If you won't fight for your wife -"  
  
"Ex-wife."  
  
Bo sighed."I am sorry, John, but you are beginning to sound pathetic. Maybe you don't deserve her then."  
  
"I know I don't ..."  
  
Just then John's cell phone came to life, playing Bruce Springsteen's "I'm on Fire" as his ringtone. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "McBain."  
  
"Hey, Dad," a familiar voice came over the line. John instantly smiled.  
  
"Hey, baby girl. How are you liking the city night life?"  
  
"Dad, I'm not a baby or a girl anymore," Michaela McBain insisted. "Far from it."  
  
"Oh that's right. I keep forgetting you are thirteen going on thirty-five."  
  
"Stop teasing me," Michaela demanded but he could tell she wasn't truly angry.  
  
"So you liking Philadelphia?" John asked conversationally.  
  
"Yeah its really cool. I forget how much I like it here. You should have come with us."  
  
John sniffed. "I don't think so."  
  
"Dad, Mom wouldn't have minded ... too much ... Besides, you know you are meant to be together."  
  
God, not his daughter too. He changed the subject. "So, Michaela, you and your brother ... I am taking you both to a Phillies game soon."  
  
"Eww no dad. I hate sports. You know that. And remember, it's not Michaela anymore. Everyone is calling me 'Ella' now. It sounds so much more mature, don't you think?"  
  
John shook his head. "You are growing up way too fast, kid." He smiled. "I know, I know. You're no kid."  
  
"Nope, I am not," Michaela - or Ella - agreed. "Anyway Mom says we'll be back in town by tomorrow night. Could we see you on Sunday?"  
  
"Of course," John replied.  
  
"Good because me and Evan are missing you. I think Mom guessed that too because it was her idea for us to call you when we got back to the hotel."  
  
John straightened a bit in his seat at hearing Marty had thought to consider him. He almost wanted to hope ... "That was nice of your Mom," was all he could think to say.  
  
"Dad, I know you still love her and I know she still loves you so whatever problems you two have -"  
  
"Michaela -"  
  
"Ella!"  
  
"Okay, Ella, you may be shooting up like a weed but your Mom's and my business is still our business. Not yours."  
  
"If I didn't interfere, you two might never get back together."  
  
"We're divorced, Mi - Ella. That's how it's going to stay."  
  
Ella sighed. "Dad, he's nice ..."  
  
"Who - your mom's new boyfriend?" John asked, hearing a little vitriol in his voice no matter how much he didn't intend for it to be there.  
  
"Yeah. But Dad, he's not you. I miss our family."  
  
John sighed. He missed their family too, more than words could ever communicate. "I am always going to be there if you need me, Ella. I promise."  
  
Ella sighed too, a long elongated sigh. "I know... Look, Evan wants to talk to you too. I'll put him on. Night, Dad."  
  
"Night, baby girl," John said and waited as the phone was passed and soon his four-year-old son was coming on over the line.  
  
"Daddy!" Evan McBain chortled.  
  
"Hey, slugger," John greeted him back. "How are you?"  
  
"Good," Evan said. He was not much of a conversationalist, especially at his young age. "Miss you."  
  
"I miss you too, kiddo. But we'll see each other really soon."  
  
"Okay. Love you, Daddy."  
  
John smiled. "Love you too, slugger. Now you get some sleep and I'll see you soon."  
  
"Okay. G'night."  
  
"Night."  
  
John started to hang up the phone when suddenly he heard another familiar voice on the line. "John?"  
  
"Marty?"  
  
"Yeah... Uh, Ella said you want to take the kids out Sunday?"  
  
John sighed in spite of himself. Why had he hoped she might have something else to say to him? "Yeah, will that work?"  
  
"Yeah, it will be fine. I was just double-checking. I also wanted to thank you."  
  
"For..."  
  
"For letting me have the kids for most of your weekend. It means a lot. Tomas and I really appreciate it."  
  
John pulled a face but forced himself to say, "That's good... Night, Marty."  
  
"Good night, John." There was a long, potent silence on the line before she was hanging up on him.  
  
John stuck his phone in his pocket and looked at Bo. "His name is Tomas - the other guy. _Tomas._ What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Jealous, John?" Bo asked, seeming to know instinctively that John was.  
  
John shook his head as he stood up to leave. "It doesn't even matter if I am. She moved on. Trading kids every other weekend is as close as we'll ever be again."


End file.
